Ciumento não sou Sasuke Uchiha
by nyna chan
Summary: Esta é a história do ciume do sasuke Uchiha e como ele descobriu ser assim, minha 1ª fic não me matem...
1. Chapter 1

**(FIC) hentai (leve) Ciumento não sou Sasuke Uchiha**

Sinopse apresentação: Oi gente eu sou Nyna Chan, td bom eu sou nova aqui e espero que vc´s gostem da minha fic, ela é romance com humor e talvez mais p frente hentai, mas de leve apenas insinuações... Beijo.

fala  
""pensamento  
()comentário

Era uma adorável tarde em konoha, pessoas passeando, ninjas treinado, Naruto comendo(devorando)seu ramen junto de Hinata que mais corava e desmaiava do que comia e Kakashi sensei que ora lia seu icha icha paradise ora acudia a pobre kunoichi.  
Perto dali se ouvia uma discussão de 3 ninjas, na verdade só 2 falavam já q a outra só se emocionava e desmaiava(cara mais ta um cai cai neh)(o.õ).  
Hei idiota o que pensa que esta fazendo? solte a cintura da minha Sakura agora.  
Sua Sakura hahahaha (sei sei idiota) como assim sua não estou vendo seu nome escrito nela.   
Esquece que eu sou Uchiha Sasuke?  
Sim eu sei quem é o ex - vingador e também aquele que desprezava o amor da Sakura.  
"O que o sasuke esta brigando por mim, O.O e esse idiota esta brigando com ele".  
(inner) "Sakura sua burra faça alguma coisa ou eu te mato...ò.Ó"  
Hei seu idiota não fale assim com o Sasuke kun e pode largar a minha cintura agora senão eu arranco seu nariz fora...  
(inner)" é isso aí, dá porrada nele..."  
Você a ouviu melhor soltar ou eu te mato idiota, afinal sou o futuro MARIDO dela.  
isso ai ele é meu fu..futuro mamaRIdo,(ultimas palavras lê-se grito):P  
"marido, esposa eu e o sasuke kun. POooFFFfffffff(desmaiou ¬¬º)  
viu o que fez Sasuke agora ela desmaiou e Pofft plann(ta sei onomatopéia idiota) e o Ninja voa na parede..(DALE SASUKE KUN GOSTOSO XD)

Sakura ao ouvir o barulho começa a espertar e ao começar abrir seus lindos olhos esmeralda vê um par de olhos ônix a olhando com desejo e amor..  
Tudo bem Sakura, não se mecha.  
"a ele esta preocupado comigo"  
estou bem sasuke kun eu acho q foi somente uma quedi..."o meu Kami Sama ele vai me beijar O.O"  
E acariciando o rosto dela ele se aproxima e CORTA...(gritos)ÒÓ


	2. Chapter 2

-estou bem sasuke kun eu acho q foi somente uma quedi... "o meu Kami Sama ele vai me beijar O.O"  
E acariciando o rosto dela ele se aproxima e CORTA...  
-Quem foi que autorizou começar a fic assim? os leitores não vão entender nada dessa maneira.  
-A nyna chan foi eu Uzumaki Naruto o futuro Hokage.  
"tinha que ser esse baka"ó.ò  
-Naruto assim não vc nem contou o porquê da discussão, como é q eles vão ficar sabendo?  
-a nyna chan vc já esta escrevendo isso há dias e nunca postava então eu decidi te dar uma mãozinha ué.  
a-gradeço a ajuda mais deixa que daqui p frente eu conto ta. Vc nem falou do ret do sasuke nem de como ele esta gostoso (XD autora babando).  
-a esse teme eu sou muito melhor...ò.ó  
-ta é sim bom Naruto kun já q vc quer ajudar vai buscar uma coca gelada e uns cookies que agora eu vou começar a contar desde o começo ta..anda vai logo.  
-ta bom mais quando eu for o futuro hokage vc vai ver só..

Era tarde e chovia muito em Konoha, perto de uma janela do hospital estava uma bela Kunoichi que olhava o descer das gotas pelo vidro. Suspirava entediada, pois não tinha nada o que fazer graças a Kami sama aquela semana estava tranqüila no hospital e assim ela podia ficar pensando nos acontecimentos e principalmente no seu amado "sasuke Kun".  
Onde ele estaria com quem e será que voltaria para ela? agora que não era mais nenhuma menininha irritante. Sakura era uma mulher sim uma maravilhosa mulher tinha um corpo cheio de curvas, definido com pernas belas e com seios arredondados e firmes que davam inveja a muitas mulheres, diziam que era mais bela do que Tsunade, Ino, Kurenai juntas, (o poder) com uma força incrível era capaz de abrir fendas no chão, mas tudo isso sem perder a delicadeza, com olhos tão verdes e luminosos era capaz de cegar se estivesse olhando contra os raios do sol e o cabelo, agora na altura dos ombros lisos e sedosos e exalavam um cheiro de cerejeiras que embriagava o mais puro dos ninjas, e sua boca vermelha e convidativa que muitos queriam experimentar e se perder. Mas tudo nela pertencia apenas a um homem Uchiha Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Ela já tinha tentado vários relacionamentos, mas não conseguia esquecer aquele garoto que roubou seu coração desde jovem (aff que comentário idiota isso é falta de coca cola na cabeça Naruto) e ainda mais depois de ouvir Tsunade sama comentando com alguém q havia ocorrido uma luta de um certo Uchiha e havia sobrado apenas um Uchiha vivo e esse era Sasuke. E agora que não tinha Itachi nem Orochimaru nada podia impedir o retorno dele a não ser aquela monstrenga que o acompanhava como era o nome mesmo assim Karin (feiosa Horrível morra yaaaa).  
Será que estava com ela?Não ele nunca faria isso.. e com esses pensamentos ela ouve um barulho e gritos até que uma enfermeira vem e a chama apressadamente.  
Sakura chan temos um ferido e parece esta muito grave. Melhor vc vir comigo.  
ohhhh"bom demais", tudo bem já vou indo, onde ele esta.?  
o levaram para a sala de cirurgia.  
Nossa deve esta bem grave, melhor chamarem a Tsunade sama  
Hai.

Ao entrar na sala ela quase que desmaia (ixi vai começar ¬¬º), não podia ser aquele que a enfermeira dizia estar naquela sala era Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura foi se aproximando devagar e olhava o seu estado.  
havia cortes profundos em seus braços, rosto, sua barriga, haviam vários hematomas e sua respiração estava fraca mas ainda assim conseguia ser bonito.  
Começou então um desespero tomar conta dela seu coração parecia que iria saltar pela boa e seus olhos foram ficando marejados, até que uma mulher entrar na sala e a chama.(gritar com ela)(XD)  
Hei sakura esta me ouvindo...Sakura acorda.  
ah Tsunade sama...me desculpe acabei pensando e...  
ta já sei Sakura mas anda vamos começar logo senão é perigoso ele morrer e sei que isso vc não quer.  
hai, não nunca jamais vamos então..  
E aquela foi uma noite longa Sakura e Tsunade usaram até o ultimo chakra que possuíam todas as técnicas que existiam. e por fim conseguiram salvar a vida de sasuke. (ainda bem ç.ç).

A por favor, deixem rewies comentem ta e não me matem é minha 1º fic..


End file.
